mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-6003857-20130306200903
Season 4 is definitely happening, Meghan McCarthy has already stated that it is in full swing, and for any ponies who couldn't go to Las Pegasus, well I found this interesting summary of the writers' panel disscusion. *-Meghan McCarthy says Season 4 is very ambitious, epic, and that they are attempting something they haven't done before. *-Production of Season 4 is currently in full swing. *-Amy Rogers has been writing for Season 4 for awhile. She has not worked on Care Bears for a year. *-Meghan makes a joke about their "corporate overlords". Also jokes about giving Polsky all the horrible story premises. Likes to write "AJ pregnancy scare" on the whiteboard after the story meeting's over. *-The writing process is much more structured *-MA Larson's hardest character to write is Fluttershy. Not sure how to make her funny. *-McCarthy's hardest character is AJ, very even keeled sometimes. *-Cindy Morrow's hardest character is Rarity, struggles with the dialogue. *-Joke about Hasbro snipers Q&A: Meghan wants to quell some fears. *Meghan would crossover Breaking Bad and MLP *Why was there no Rarity episode? Spike at your Service was originally supposed to be the Rarity episode but it started to go in a bad direction for her character by making her really mean and several drafts later was no longer a Rarity episode. *Star-swirl episode? No idea. *Amy has with her a folder of three episode ideas they haven't used yet. *Meghan does work with the IDW comic writers to ensure continuity. *"At the end of the day, I feel like I get to tell the story I want to tell." The execs that Hasbro put in charge of FiM genuinely care about the show. Hasbro is not satan. Writers have a lot more control then previously thought. *Alicorn Twilight has introduced no difficulties in the writing. All the answers to our questions will be revealed in season 4's two-part opening. All the relationships are still the same and will get deeper. Don't worry. *Rarity season 4 episodes confirmed. *What was the intent of Star-swirl's spell? We never went that far into it. *Why did Twilight turn into an a-corn? It's been obvious from the start that she was gonna turn into an a-corn. *Why was the finale a musical? We wanted a musical. Figured the season 3 finale would be best to take Twilight through the emotions. *Season 3 finale was planned and written in November of 2011 *Writers don't know anything about bg ponies. *Discord hinted for Season 4 (I think) *Perhaps you should watch the show...if..you...want... (to see what we'd do with a season long story arc) *Peewee going back to his parents was not scripted. It was done by the storyboarders. Also Jayson Theisson has an encyclopedic knowledge of the show. *Do you wish you could write the show as a serial? Larson thinks of the show as something of a sitcom. Meghan likes being able to go through multiple character arcs and using serial elements. Full serialization would focus the show on only one character. *Cindy Morrow went to college with Craig McCracken, Faust, and Meghan. *Sethisto's question: How long did it take to write the finale? The usual time from premise to polish is 9 weeks. *Sethisto's 2nd question: Are we gonna see Trixie again? "Uhhhh maybe?" *Where will we see Zecora and Derpy again? Meghan: wink *How will you balance out Twilicorn with the other ponies? "You will find out." -Meghan *Meghan hates horses. It's a childhood problem. *Meghan confirms. Sombra was intended to be likened to Sauron. Meghan wishes he was a bit scarier. Now, like with anything on the internet, believe it or don't. I think it sounds accurate though, and I really like that I finally know what happened to my promised Rarity episode.